Why Is It This Way
by Anime Cherry Blossom
Summary: Onodera has taken on a new mangaka but he isn't all that he seems. Warnings: Yaoi, smut, rape, violence, lemons, implied smut OCness, darkness, bondage, and toys. Will Takano be able to save him in time
1. Chapter 1

**The rays of light shown throw the blinds and hit Onodera directly in the face. He slowly got up from the bed he was now occupying. **

**He then reached for his alarm clock only to feel another hand where it should be. His mind still half awake he looked up to see Takano sleeping right next to him. **

**He suddenly fully woke up to remember how the two spent the night together. He looked around the room to realize that he wasn't in his bedroom but Takano's. He knew this because the room he was in now was actually clean unlike his own room. **

**The blood all rushed to his face as he came to the realization of where he was. "I have got to get out of here" he removed the covers from himself only to find he was totally naked. **

**He started to freak out at this point. As he was about to get up a hand reached out pulling him down and back to the bed. **

**Takano then put both of his strong arms around Onodera so that he couldn't escape. "Takano-san would you please let me go and wait weren't you asleep a second ago WERE YOU TRICKING ME" Onerdara yelled. **

**"Be quiet alright" Takano said a glare suddenly covering his eyes " It is five in the morning". **

**'THEN LET GO OF ME" Onodera yelled making sure to keep struggling. "**

**Just a little more" Takano said slipping into another sleeping state. **

**"Takano-san hey um urg f-fine" Onodera said finally giving up the struggle and burying his head in to the stomach the blush getting even more red than it was before. **

**The two woke up at six since they had to get to work at eight.**

** "I have to get home now Takano-san to take a shower and get ready" Onodera said about to head out the door. A hand suddenly slammed the door shut and took Onerdara by the neck pulling him back into a body that was bigger than his and had no shirt on. **

**"Um Takano-san" Onodera said still trying to get free. **

**"Stay here and get ready I mean..." by this time Onodera shut his eyes trying to get rid of the blush that played on his cheeks. **

**"How can you even get ready in a dirty place like that anyway" Takano said turning Onodera around. **

**"Huh wait WHAT, my place is not that bad" Onodera was saying trying to defend his living place and now following Takano into his living room still ranting. **

**"Whatever just here take a shower" He Takano answered throwing a towel in Onodera's direction. **

**"Huh" Onodera said as he stared down at the towel. **

**"Unless you want me to come in with you" Takano said a smirk played on his face. **

**"What no way I-i can d-do it my-myself. Onodera said now getting very flustered the blush going all the way up to his ears. Takano then looked back and started to walk toward Onodera. He flinched as he saw Takano's hand reach for him. **

**"Relax I was just kidding ok" He said, the hand just softly reaching over and patting him on the head. **

**~Later in the shower~**

**"It is not love there in no way I could possibly love Takano right...RIGHT" Onodera thought to himself. The beads of water slowly washed over him covering his entire body.**

**~Afterwards~ **

**Onodera got out of the shower all nice and clean. Next Takano went in, this is when Onodera escaped in to his own apartment. **

**After he finish getting ready he was about to head out. As he opened the door the door neighboring him just HAD to open too. As we all guessed Onodera scowled the entire way to work.**

**Hello everyone, my name is Anime Cherry Blosoms or ACB for short. I am sorry this chapter was a little boring but it will get better I promise. Anyway I hope you enjoyed ^^. Please comment **


	2. Chapter 2

**As both of the men step in to the elevator Onodera just kept scoweling. He scoweled the entire way there too.**

**It seemed like no matter what he did Takano would always be there right by his side. The elevator seemed like an enternity climbing up all of those floors.**

**Although it suddenly came to a stop. This was not the editing floor though and Onodera knew it. The floor they were on was the finatioal and promoting floor.**

**As the elevator started to open it's doors Onodera quickly looked up at Takano.**

**"I have to go talk to Yokozawa about something alright" Takano said. As he was stepping out of the elevator he qave Onodera a little pat on the head before the doors closed yet again.**

**"Why would I care what he does" Onodera thought even though a little twinge of jealousy crept up into his heart and a blush spread across his face.**

**As the elevator came to a stop yet again and he reached his floor. He steped out and walked to his department. All the while the blush was still there stuck to his face.**

**As he reached his section he saw Isaka waiting for his. "Ah hey Onodera' He said as he scratched the back of his head "I have a little favor to ask of you".**

**"Well there is a new mangaka signing with us and I was wondering if you could take him" Isaka replied.**

**"That is fine with me"**

**"Really"**

**"Yes please email over his information to me sir" with that Onodera walked away after bowing before his serpior.**

**He arrived at his desk just in time to sit down right before Takano walked in to the space. Onodera relized in about 5 seconds after he came a blush completely spread to his ears in dark pink.**

**"Hey what's wrong" Kisa asked worrying that his friend might have a cold.**

**"N-nothing, it's nothing" Onodera quickly replied.**

**~After a day of hard work and yelling~**

**Onodera proceds to walk down the stairs of the building he worked at. It was just too akward standing in a cramped place with someone you don't even know.**

**As he walked out of the work place he heard someone scream "LEAVE ME ALONE". Onodera being the sweet soul he is decided to go find the source of this yelling.**

**He was lead down an allie way where he found three men surrounding another man.**

**"Aww come on just give us your money"**

**"Maybe he needs some presuation"**

**"Oh all right then"**

**All the three men were apperently threatening the poor man.**

**"hey if you guys don't cut it out I am going to call the police" Onodera yelled pulling out his cell phone.**

**"shit come on guys" one man said and all three ran away. Although before they quickly punched the man to the ground and kicked him.**

**"Exscuse me are you allright" Onodera asked as he helped the man back up to his feet.**

**"Yea I am fine thank you" the man replied.**

**"Oh no your bleeding" Onodera yelled looking down at the man's knee.**

**"Don't worry about it"**

**"But can't I help you"Onodera asked.**

**"My house is right around the corrner I will be fine" replied the man.**

**"Then I will take you there" Onodera helped the man ovre his sholder as they made it out of the allie way.**

**Thank you to everyone who review I am glad you like the story. And no Onodera won't be raped until later don't worry. You guys will be able to choose what the man looks like, please review or PM me if you have an idea of what you want him to look like :) bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Onodera and the man arrived at his house in about 10 minutes by walking. The sky had gone pitch black by the time they arrived at the house. **

**It was a very nice house from the outside. It was small and looked like it had one floor to it. The outside had siding that was blue with a pure white roof.**

** The yard was really nice too, it had roses covering the ground around the stone path that lead up to the green front door. There was also a little black gate that was at the start of the path.**

** Onodera stared at it for a second before opening the gate with the hand he wasn't using to help the man stand up. **

**He then proceeded to walk up the stone path just big enough for a pair of feet. As they got to the door they walked up some stone stairs. The man pulled out his key from his pocket and put it in the hole. **

**They both then walked in the house together. As they got in the door way Onodera put down the man he had been carrying. **

**Now that he could see him in the light the man looked quite handsome. He was definitely taller than Onodera. **

**The man had short brown hair along with brown eyes that light up his entire face. The man also had a strong build to him but not too muscular. Onodera completely ignored this fact though and sat down in front of the man to look at his injures. **

**As Onodera looked up though he realized the man looked a lot like Takano-san but with brown hair. Onodera flushed at the thought of him. **

**"Is something wrong" The man asked. **

**"Ahh no sorry" Onodera replied cursing Takano in his head.**

** "Oh I never asked you for your name".**

** "Oh my name" the man said "my name is Enma Arashi, what's yours"**

**"My name is Onodera Ritsu, oh your foot where do you keep the bandages Enma-sempi"**

**"I keep them in the left cabinet in the kitchen" Onodera then got up ready to go and find the equipment when Enma stopped him and said "You can call me Arashi if you want"**

**"Alright then you can call me Ritsu, Arashi-sempi ". With that after giving a comforting smile to Arashi Onodera left to the kitchen.**

** "Wow now that I see him he is really cute isn't he" Arashi thought to himself. He smirked as the smaller male walked slightly swaying his hips back and forth. **

**Onodera walked throw the house noting how clean it is. At least much cleaner than his apartment. He found the kitchen and bondages very easily and went back to his new found friend. **

**Onodera sat in the same position he was in before and started to undo the bandages from the roll.**

** Arashi looked up at Onodera and thought "Wow his big green eyes are just adorable I bet we would make the most perfect couple". **

**Arashi then adverted his gaze to Onodera's fingers "They are so cute awww... wait no I should try and make conversation come on Arashi think of something" **

**"Arashi-sempi I am going to start applying the bandages now is that ok" Onodera asked. **

**"Hmm oh yea that is fine, so Ritsu-chan where do you work" Arashi hoped Onodera didn't mind the '-chan' at the end of his name.**

** "Oh I work at Marukawa publishing"**

**"Really"**

**"Yea why"**

**"I just signed with them as their new mangaka"**

**"Eh really huh that is ironic, wait a minute please" Onodera then took out his cellphone to check his emails and sure enough Enma Arashi was his new mangaka. **

**~After Onodera explained the situation and bandaged him up~**

**"Well then it is late I suppose it is high time I get going" Onodera said standing up. **

**This when for the first time that night he realized it was raining outside. "Oh no I forgot my umbrella too"**

**"Oh don't worry I will walk you home" Arashi offered. **

**"Are you sure" **

**"Yea don't worry about it" With that both males left the house with one big green umbrella covered both of them from the water pouring down. **

**Although the umbrella wasn't that big so Onodera and Arashi had to stand close together as they walked along the sidewalk which Arashi didn't mind at all. **

**As they walked through the city to Onodera's apartment the two laughed at funny stories they had experienced. It was a very long walk too so they had plenty time to talk. **

**Onodera was just so happy. He had finally found someone he could just relax with it was really... nice. Arashi on the other hand was having the hardest time controlling himself. **

**He had fallen even more in love with Ritsu-chan. From his laugh right down to his tiny hand moments. He was just too cute for words. **

**Alas they soon arrived to the apartment. Arashi occupied Onodera up to his apartment just cause he didn't want to leave his side. As they reached his floor the elevator the doors opened up. **

**The two walked out laughing at some joke Arashi had made. Although as they stepped out they could feel another presence in the room. **

**They looked around to see Takano standing by Onodera's door soaked and looking... very... pissed.**

**Alright everyone I hoped you like this chapter. Thank you to Imaginativequeen101 who gave me Arashi's face. Also I would like to mention Arashi= storm and Enma= ruler of hades in Japanese. Please review ^u^ bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Takano-san what are you doing her-" Onodera stopped in the middle of the sentence as Takano had decided to quickly go up to him and take him by his wrist.**

**He pulled Onodera away from Arashi who had previously had his arm around his shoulder. The two bigger males then proceeded to have a glare contest in the middle of the hallway.**

**"Who are you" Takano said not looking happy at all.**

**"Oh me I am Onodera's new mangaka, Arashi Enma and his new… friend" Arashi said with a creepy smirk spread across his face. As Arashi said that he was Onodera's new mangaka his face pulled into an irritated smile.**

** "Well it is good that you two met but I do not think that editors should make 'friends' with mangaka so if you will excuse us" Takano said as he took Onodera by the wrist again.**

**"Bye Ritsu-chan I can't wait to see you again"**

**"Oh bye Arashi-sempi"**

** As Takano heard Onodera say the word 'sempi' he stopped for a second but then continued on to pull Onodera and him both into his apartment. As they shut the door Takano pushed Onodera against it.**

**"Takano-san you shouldn't be mean to one of our new workers and he has been really nice to me so"**

**"Why…."**

**"Why?"**

** "Why… did you call that man sempi"**

** "Well he is older than me and…." Onodera trailed off remembering about his 'saga-sempi' faze. He blushed deep red and looked away from Takano whose hair now covered his eyes.**

** "Please… never call… anyone else that …please" Onodera felt so awful for bringing up so painful memory's although he didn't mean to.**

**"Please let me go Takano-san it is late and…." Onodera just remembered that they didn't have work tomorrow since it is the weekend.**

**"Let's spend the day together tomorrow"**

**"but I have to clean my apartment yea it does need a nice cleaning right hahaha…" Onodera laughed nervously.**

**Takano picked his head up, he and Onodera stared in to each other's eyes before Onodera ripped his head away.**

** "I really have to go now Takano-san" Onodera moved out of Takano's grasp and opened up the door just to run back to his apartment right next door.**

**As he opened up the door Takano moved his hand off the door and his hair covered his eyes yet again. The image flashed in Onodera's mind as he shut the door to his apartment and sat down on the floor.**

**He couldn't believe he just did that to Takano. He felt like the most awful human being on the planet at that moment**

**. I mean it wasn't like he wanted Takano to feel bad but all he wanted was a work relationship… right but then why was he feeling a deep pain in his chest. He felt like crying for making Takano upset.**

**But then he got an idea. What if tomorrow he went and apologies to him. Would that make anything better? So Onodera decided to sleep on it and went on to bed.**

**~Arashi's point of view~**

**The man I just met had pulled my Ritsu away from me. MY Ritsu.**

**I mean who just was he to Ritsu anyway. Was he a lover no…. no way Ritsu would ever cheat on me, that is if we ever go out with each other but tonight was great. We both work so well tighter we would make a perfect couple.**

**So my little Ritsu-chan I will be waiting for you to find your feelings for me. I know you will someday.**

**I.**

**Will.**

**Make.**

**You.**

**Fall.**

**In.**

**Love.**

**With.**

** Me.**

**So how do you guys like my new chapter sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days. My question this time is if you know what homestuck is who is your favorite troll. MiNe Is GaMzEe MaKaRa :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning Onodera woke up with a splitting headache. He felt so horrible. **

**"Shit I need some medicine I might be sick" He thought as he stood up from his bed. **

**_Knock Knock_****_Knock, _****The thumping in his head increased as he heard the insufferable knocking on the other side of his door. He know hated whoever was on the other side of the door, it didn't matter who it even was. **

**Although he just kept hearing the ****_Knock Knock Knocking_**** and the occasional "Onodera" even though it was a little muffled. **

**After a little while he stood up and put his hand to his head not able to take it anymore. The annoyed manga editor opened up his door then to see his boss standing in front of him. **

**"Onodera why didn't you open up the door sooner, I thought you died or passed out ****_again_****" **

**Onodera hated when he did that just to get a reaction, he is- "oh no" Onodera thought "I feel a little light headed".**

** His eyes felt heavy as he fell straight in to Takano's arms. He then drifted off to sleep, "Onodera….. ONODERA" Takano yelled. **

**He reached up and touched his subordinate's forehead, it was burning. Takano rushed him to his apartment since it was cleaner and put him to bed. **

**"This idiot why couldn't he just tell me he was sick". **

**Takano sat up after checking Onodera's forehead again and was about to get a cold pad when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. Takano looked down surprised to see Onodera had woken up from his delirium. **

**"Onodera" Takano said, Onodera was making the cutest face at that moment but Takano had to hold back. **

**His eyes clouded, his mouth was slightly open panting and his face had a red blush over it. **

**"I'm sorry" Onodera said in a small voice. **

**"What" **

**"I'm sorry for making you mad" **

**"I am not mad" **

**"Yea you are and it is all my fault" **

**"Onodera everything is all right now" Takano held Onodera in his arms **

**"Takano-san" **

**"Yes" **

**"I am sorry" **

**"Onoder-" Takano was cut off as Onodera slammed their lips together and stuck his tongue in Takano's mouth. Both of them melt in the kiss as Onodera pulled Takano on the bed and mounted him. **

**"Onodera you're sick" **

**"Please" he begged. **

**Onodera then reached down and roughly grabbed Takano's crotch. **

**"Takano-san you are already hard you know"**

**Onodera kept rubbing up against his lower part of his body with his hand then proceeded to start rubbing both of their erections together as both moaned in harmony.**

**"You are sick Onodera you should be resting" Takano said although he knew he was loving the new dominate Onodera**

**First Onodera striped his own shirt then Takano's next came both of the editor's pants.**

**As both were naked Onodera still mounting Takano, all he could do was stare at the love of his life for the past ten years.**

**Then Onodera started to suck Takano as he made devious moans in to the bobbing motions. Although Takano could make out a blush that was not cause by the sickness the smaller male had. **

**Takano being the gentleman that he is took Onodera's in his hand and started to stroke it as well. This caused Onodera to release Takano and shiver into the touch. Then he went back to his blow job. As both came shouting each other's name both collapsed. **

**Although Onodera wasn't done just yet. He reached down and took his own fingers and made them really wet. Takano watched as Onodera took out his fingers and put the back in his mouth over and over again.**

**When he thought they were wet enough he slipped them out of his mouth and bent over so he was on his hands and knees. Next he brought his moist fingers up to his bottom and began fingering himself.**

**All Takano could do is watch in awe as his Onodera was moaning such sweet sounds right in front of him and he couldn't ever help. Onodera added two more fingers and started to pound them in to his ass making the most delicious sounds. **

**Takano couldn't hold back any more it didn't even matter to him that Onodera was sick any more.**

**He flipped Onodera over and stuck himself in Onodera. They both started moaning. It wasn't too long until both came together. **

**Takano collapsed on Onodera who was out like a light as soon as they were done. Takano cleaned up for the both of them and went back to his sleeping lover afterwards.**

**As Takano sat down on the bed he patted Onodera's messy bed hair. He layed down next to the sleeping uke and took him in his arms, cuddling as he drifted off to sleep.**

**I am so sorry I have been gone for a while. I will try to do at least 2 fan fictions every week now. Probably right before Cryoatic live broadcasts (on Saturday nights). This one was just a little smut chapter but it will progress I promise, next chapter.**


End file.
